


Captain Hooper

by katemiller



Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Pirate!lock, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, sherlolly appreciation week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021, Rewrites of Iconic Sherlolly Scenes, Day 3, Coat Flip. Hair Ruffle. Kiss.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlollyandspoilers's SAW 2021 Responses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199273
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	Captain Hooper

Captain Hooper struggled against her restraints, cursing at herself. How had she been so foolish?! She knew there were murmurs of a coup going around amongst her officers but she had let her focus stray. At the last meeting of the Brethren Court, two of the other Lords had discussed finally voting her the Pirate King. They knew things were stirring up and if they did not elect a King soon, chaos was bound to erupt. Pirate King had barely been in her grasp and now she wasn’t even sure if she was still a captain.

She huffed and sank to the floor, resting her forehead against her bound hands. Closing her eyes, she thought back to that fateful day so many months ago when William S. Holmes joined her crew. He had been bright eyed, sharp tongued, and far too arrogant for his own good.

Captain Hooper was a self-made woman, having worked and plotted and schemed her way to the top of the ranks. Never before had a man made her feel so off tilt, so self-conscious. Her first mate, Morstan, had pointed out his effect on her within the hour of setting sail. It all had come to head the night he showed up in her quarters and she couldn’t bear to send him away. Every night since then he had spent serving his Captain in whatever way pleased her most.

“Damn it!” she shouted as she yanked on her restraints again, unable to control the anger that was boiling beneath the surface. Most of her crew had been abandoned at port when she had been captured by the mutineers and she had no clue where Morstan was or if she knew what was going on.

Startled by the crashing in of the window, she shot to her feet, instinctually preparing for a fight.

“William?!” she whispered in disbelief.

The daringly handsome pirate tossed away the rope he had swung in on before shaking the shards of glass and wood out of his waistcoat. Roughly running his hands through his wild curls he sent the last fragments of glass flying as he sauntered over to his Captain. With a smirk on his lips, he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, leaving her feeling light headed as he pulled back.

“Come on Captain, we have a ship to retake!”


End file.
